mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:I am that guy
Scandinavia's Invasion They are trying to skew the treaty with Britannia, saying that they should only help you if you are directly attacked and defending, and are even trying to get Britannia to declare war on you. In my opinion this makes no sense since you're a protectorate, meaning that by definition he has to protect your regardless, and it makes no sense for him to actually declare war on you. To combat this argument I recommend you add something to your turn like: "We warn Scandinavia that any act of aggression against the emperor will be regarded as a direct act of aggression against Hamburg." You can also try to block him with your navy so he is forced to fire upon your navy. Furthermore maybe we can make some sort of agreement for you to jointly or temporarily own Pomerania, so he actually can't invade me without going through you. This ensures that they can't cut us in half or get Britannia on your side. Let me know what you think. Mscoree (talk) 13:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I told Andrew about the treaty, and he announced that he would help us. Then Crim and Sine tried to skew the treaty by saying that Britannia doesn't really have ''to help (even though he does) if you aren't specifically being invaded. Crim is trying to say that he will some how jump over you or go around you so that you aren't attacked, thereby making Andrew (in their minds) not required to help us. In fact they somehow convinced Andrew that you're the aggressor and that he should invade you instead. I also tried to convince Feud to drop out by saying he'd be at war with Britannia and lose a major ally, and he said he would somehow not shoot any English soldiers therefore not causing any lose in relations. Mscoree (talk) 17:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I forgot you weren't there yesterday so I will fill you in on more stuff. Feud has been convinced into not taking any land from me, and at most three pixels from Tr0llis, plus he will only be in the southern front. I'm not really sure what is happening with Andrew, but if our plan works I think he will join us. You should probably talk to him, and possibly contact Callum on here. In my turn I temporarily gave you Pomerania (secretly). Want until Crim attacks (he will probably write "we invade Pomerania"), at which point we can go to Andrew and inform him you have been attacked. Mscoree (talk) 17:25, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Please declare war immediately. In most of the fronts it is only a matter of points, so adding allies will push us over the edge. Mscoree (talk) 20:52, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:Mscoree' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 17:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Sitch I'm really confused about the "situation", I've read through the past turns and I'm not entirely sure what it is. However, persuant of our treaty, I will support you, at the very least by sending you aid. Callumthered (talk) 21:44, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Email I just sent you an email. Please read it when you get a chance. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 01:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I need to talk to you. Message me when you're online. Mscoree (talk) 22:30, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat currently. Mscoree (talk) 01:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC) It's not too late to leave the war, like everyone else did. If you leave now nothing bad will happen and you won't get any penalties for recent wars. If you stay you get nothing, even if you win. Please just leave the war, I don't want to fight you. This was just about Rex, don't get sucked into it too. Based on his treaty he's not even giving you anything anyway, whereas I may be able to sell you some land. NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) 16:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Looks like saving you is going to be difficult. Crim has started handing out one week bans, and it seems like he is set on annexation. I will try to help you out, but I'm having trouble accessing the wiki. Tr0llis is banned, and Andrew is missing and/or on their side it seems. Mscoree (talk) 22:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) PM3 Britannia Recently I took over playing as the nation of Britannia in PM3. I was working on my family tree here, and I'm not sure if Oldenburg/Hamburg are in personal union anymore, as I had to do some strange inheriting (also if you have any information on my royal family that would be much appreciated). Whatever the case, I hope that Oldenburg and Hamburg and I can reform our alliance from before, and I will happily accept a royal marriage. Keep in mind I will support the Holy Roman Empire alliance thing if you ever get invaded by Bavaria, as I have a claim to Brandenburg. Let me know what you think, Tr0llis (talk) 17:18, November 29, 2014 (UTC)